


Hands

by MotherSalem



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Touch Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: Quentin needs someone to help him, and he knows just the person





	Hands

He didn't know what to feel.

 

Right now, he didn't know how to feel.

 

The pain he usually felt in his chest just felt numb.

 

He wishes the pain would come back. Feeling something was better than feeling nothing, and right now he would do anything to feel something again.

 

All he could think to do was quietly make his way down the hall and open Elliot’s door.

 

He seemed to be asleep, but as he pulled back the blanket and started getting in, Elliot turned over with a tired look on his face.

 

“Q? What are you doing.”

 

“I don’t feel too good.”

 

Elliot sighed and reached out to cup Quentin's face, a soft gesture that made all the difference, “Oh honey…”

 

They didn’t talk much that night. Elliot just pressing small kisses to Quentin’s face and moving his hands around, applying pressure where he knew it would help the most.

 

It wasn’t much, but it was everything to Quentin. The light touches of Elliot’s hands reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

 

And maybe one day, he would feel whole again.

 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this short little drabble!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
